Kurt the Cheerio
by RandomGirlWithStories
Summary: Puck plays with his dirty little cheerleader. Will others join in? VERY smutty! Don't read if you don't want pure smut!


Time for more kinky games with Puck and Kurt!

I own none of these characters or the show or anything, just borrowing them for a dirty story.

If you aren't looking for smutty boyxboy love, it'd be best if you left now!

As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy, I tried to include some ideas from reviews!

* * *

><p>Kurt almost couldn't believe he was doing this. Almost.<p>

He loved kinky sex, he loved being dominated, and costumes and roleplaying certainly could add to that excitement. However, he couldn't believe he had let himself go as far as dressing in girl's clothing.

Not only that, though. He never thought that he would be willing to have sex somewhere outside the safety of his or Puck's bedroom….but he was standing in a bathroom stall in the men's locker room, waiting for Puck.

Kurt was dressed in a Cheerios uniform, not his old one that included a pair of pants, but one of the girl's older uniforms that Puck had stolen for him to wear. It wasn't his perfect size, so the top rode up a bit and the skirt did not go down as far as it should. Kurt was pretty sure that Puck had made this decision intentionally.

Under the pleated skirt he had a red thong on, and buried deep in his ass was a purple dildo so that Puck could just fuck him the second he got to the stall if he wanted, though Kurt kind of doubted that would happen.

He could tell that the thought of getting caught fucking Kurt hard and rough on school property excited Puck, and Kurt had a feeling that he wasn't going to get to stay in this stall, and that he wouldn't be receiving just a quick fuck before he got to put on his normal clothes and leave.

He froze as he heard the sound of footsteps entering the locker room, praying that it was Puck coming to find him.

"Princess? Where are you?" Puck called into the almost empty locker room.

Kurt let out a slightly relieved breathe before nervously peaking his head out of the stall in case Puck wasn't alone. "H-Here…." He said sheepishly.

Puck grinned as he saw Kurt's head pop out, "Come here." Puck said.

Kurt's cheeks flushed brightly, "Um….why don't' you come in here….?" He suggested instead.

"If you think I'm going to fuck my hot little cheerleader in a cramped bathroom stall, you've got another thing coming…." Puck said, grinning wickedly, "You're wearing your naughty little outfit, right? Come out so you can cheer on your football star…." He said.

Kurt hesitated only for a moment before stepping out of the stall, cheeks flushing again as he heard Puck let out a whistle at the sight of him.

He did a near run-way walk over to Puck before putting his hands on his own hips, "You're really going to fuck me out here?" he asked, "What if someone comes and finds us? You know I can't be quiet when you start fucking me…." Kurt murmured.

"I know," Puck said proudly, "But if anyone catches us they'll just be jealous that it's my cock in your ass….so why don't you split those legs wide open so I can fill that needy hole up while you cheer me on…." He said. He pulled Kurt against him, listening to the smaller boy let out a moan as he slid his hand under his skirt and cupped his hard-on. "You're already nice and hard for me…." He spoke, his hand moving around to the other's ass, "Mm, and you prepared yourself too? Certainly you didn't think I'd fuck you fast, baby….you know I like it long and hard." He said with a wicked grin.

"Oh well, now we just have another game to play...bend yourself over that bench for me, princess. And take your panties off, we won't be needing them." Puck said.

Kurt whimpered slightly, but followed orders and slid his thong off before bending over the nearby bench in between two stack of lockers.

Puck moaned, "That's right, now lift up your slutty skirt, grab that dildo, and fuck yourself. I know you want to, baby. Show me how naughty you are and maybe you'll get to feel my cock slamming into you soon," he said with a grin.

Puck really loved how he had a loving relationship for once, yet got to have occasional thrills of treating Kurt like a filthy whore he found on the street and have him simply beg for more and more.

Kurt whimpered and lifted the skirt up, not that he needed to move it much considering how short it was. He grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled it out almost all the way before slamming it back inside of himself with a deep moan. He repeated this motion continuously, starting to pick up speed and rock his hips as he got more needy.

Noticing this, Puck pulled a cockring out of his pocket and slid it onto his whore's cock, receiving an unhappy whimper from Kurt, but he didn't care, he loved watching Kurt reach release after a long time of being unable to.

Puck took his sweet time watching Kurt fuck himself, grinning as the other sped up and started getting louder. "There's my filthy little whore. You just loved being filled by cock, don't you? You don't even need a cock, you'd stuff anything up there just to feel full, wouldn't you?" he asked, listening to Kurt whimper.

"Answer me, slut! Tell me what a filthy whore you are!" Puck demanded, sending Kurt into a desperate moan.

Kurt almost came as Puck practically yelled at him to announce that he was a needy slut, and he let out another moan before continuing.

"I'm such a filthy slut! I'd do anything to have my ass of cock, of come, but if there's no cock handy I'll shove anything up my ass. I just need to be full, especially full of your cock. My mouth is so lonely too, Master," he continued, calling Puck one of his favorite names that he knew got him hot, "Please let me drink your come, please fuck my face….I was put on this planet to be used by you, use me, Master….I need to feel like I have a purpose…." He whimpered desperately.

With the increasingly loud sounds of Kurt fucking himself, moaning, and nearly yelling his responses back at Puck, neither of them heard the sound of the door at the other end of the locker room opening. Neither of them heard the footsteps getting closer. And they were both far too occupied to see the wide-eyed faces of Mike and Sam standing a few feet away and watching in shock.

The two boys that newly appeared stared at the scene for a moment before looking at each other, unsure of what to do. However, as Sam moved to a secluded corner where he could watch, Mike found himself easily following in his footsteps. They pulled out their cocks as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Mmm, that's right, baby. Let me fuck your sweet mouth to keep those dirty moans quiet." Puck agreed, watching the dildo disappear into the other's ass one more time before moving to stand in front of him. He unzipped his jeans and removed them, revealing his cock. Kurt opened his mouth and Puck grabbed the back of his head, shoving his cock deep down his throat and starting to fuck his mouth hard, muffling Kurt's desperate moans only slightly.

Kurt continued to fuck himself, Puck filled his mouth up repeatedly, and Sam and Mike were shocked and thrilled as they desperately jacked themselves off.

Puck filled Kurt's mouth up with come, "That's it, baby, suck it down like the good little cockwhore you are. How do you like Master's milk, baby? It's your favorite snack, I know…." Puck moaned as he watched Kurt suck down his come eagerly.

Puck pulled out and walked around him once more as he removed his shirt. He slapped the hand on the dildo away and then yanked the toy out, "Ready to be fucked, my dirty princess?" Puck asked, not waiting for an answer as he rammed his cock home into Kurt's ass, immediately pounding away at his tight hole.

"Tell me how much you love this, cheer me on, whore….I know I'm the king of this game…" Puck growled at Kurt, grabbing hard onto his hips as he slammed repeatedly in and out of Kurt.

"O-Oh!" Kurt yelped, trying to find words as he panted and moaned more and more desperately every second. "G-go, Master! Y-You're the best! No one can fuck l-like you c-can! O-Oh! Please, p-please! M-More!" he did his best to cheer, but it was quickly becoming desperate begging.

Puck found Kurt's prostate and started ramming into it repeatedly, grinning as his whore seemed to lose the ability to speak. Puck was getting pretty close to filling his slut up with come when he stopped completely, freezing in Kurt's ass, earning a very unhappy whimper from Kurt.

Puck slapped Kurt's ass and shushed him, then heard what he expected, a poorly held back whimper and the sound of come splashing against the floor.

"Well, princess, looks like we gained ourselves an audience afterall." Puck said, followed by Kurt squeaking in surprise.

Puck leaned down, purring in Kurt's ear, "Do you want to ask them to join, baby? It's up to you…but I know you've wanted to be fucked by multiple guys, we can do it if I find these ones acceptable…" he whispered.

Kurt was extremely unsure and a little frightened, but with a little whimper he finally nodded his head.

He groaned unhappy as Puck pulled his hard cock out of his ass, and didn't watch as the taller boy walked over to the corner where he found two terrified friends looking as though they thought they should have run while they had a chance.

"Hello boys, enjoying the show?" Puck asked with his normal smirk on his face.

"We-we're so sorry, Puck! We won't tell anyone….please….just don't hurt us…." Mike said nervously, afraid of being killed after spying on the two having the kind of sex he thought only happened in porn.

"Calm down, guys, it's cool, I've actually got an offer for you. This could be a one time only deal, and my boyfriend is probably getting very impatient over there so you have to decide quickly. Want to fuck him with me?" Puck asked, not surprised at all by his friend's extremely shocked faces.

"Listen, I know you're surprised, but Kurt loves being a little whore. And he has always wanted to be fucked by multiple guys, and I like you two, so if you want to fuck him then get your clothes off and join us." Puck said, and with that he walked back to Kurt and thrusted his cock deep into his needy hole once more, with a very pleased sound from Kurt.

After a moment, Sam and Mike were there, still looking a little unsure, but both completely naked.

"Look baby, I found some boys that want to fill you up too, isn't that great?" Puck asked, slapping Kurt's ass for a response, "Y-Yes Master!" he yelped.

"That's right, now while I finish fucking you, tell these nice boys what a whore you are. They might have heard you before, but they need to know that you'll be such a good by for them too…" Puck said.

Kurt moaned before speaking, "Please, fuck me….I love being filled up by cock, and having both of my holes filled by real cock would be amazing. I'm such a dirty whore, I want to drink come, be covered in come, be filled by come. I need it, please. I live to be fucked, I want more so bad, please…." Kurt whimpered before letting out a scream as Puck slammed harder than ever into his prostate.

With that, Puck came hard inside his little toy and milked his cock as much as he could in him before pulling out.

"What do you think, baby? Double penetration? You've been asking for it for a while, do you think you can handle it?" Puck asked.

Kurt let out a desperate whimper of surprise before nodding desperately, "Yes, please…please…" he said.

"Get up." Puck ordered, and weakly Kurt moved to get up. Puck laid down on the bench, "Come here, Princess, get on my cock baby." Kurt straddled Puck and slammed his ass down on his cock, come leaking out all over and making quite a mess, not that any of them cared.

"Boys, pick who's going to fuck his ass and who's gonna get sucked off." Puck said, watching as Sam and Mike had a silent conversation. Sam moved to get by Kurt's ass. Puck had Kurt bend over and had Mike move so that Kurt could take his cock into his mouth, sucking hard immediately, while Puck instructed Sam to be careful and for Kurt to stop bouncing while Sam entered him.

Sam was a little uncertain, but soon enough he was pushing his cock into the now impossibly tight hole along Puck's cock, and Kurt sounded like he was trying to scream around Mike's cock, but did not ask anyone to stop, because he had wanted this for too long.

Once Sam was completely inside of Kurt, everyone stopped to let him breathe for a moment before he nodded, Puck and Sam started fucking him, working on a rhythm together while Mike pushed his cock back into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt had to admit, he might want to try this again with boys who knew how he wanted to be treated. His whore talk didn't seem to be enough because they were treating him more delicately than Puck usually would, but he would take what he could get.

He moaned desperately as the three boys fucked him. Mike was the first to release and Kurt eagerly sucked down his come before he pulled out and backed away. Sam was second to come, pulling his limp cock out.

Puck, used to fucking Kurt long and hard, quickly switched positions so that Kurt was on his back and he was ramming into his come-leaking hole, listening to him scream whole-heartedly once more and wondering if he had forgotten that they were in a public place.

Another minute and Puck was filling him with another load of come and pulling out to watch as it all leaked out of Kurt hole and all over the Cheerio uniform.

He dismissed Sam and Mike, who seemed quite willing to leave after such a strange experience, then he leaned over to kiss Kurt.

"How do you feel, my precious little slut?" Puck asked, running his hand over Kurt's still impossibly hard cock. He knew that he was being extremely unfair to the boy, but he couldn't help it sometimes.

"Please, Master…please….I need to come so bad…" he whimpered.

"Now, now….you aren't even going to thank me for getting you filled up even more than usual? That's no way to act towards your master…." Puck replied with his wicked, wicked grin.

Kurt let out another desperate whimper before speaking once more, "Thank you, Master…thank you so much for letting me get filled up with more cocks, I'm so lucky to have you as a Master…being fucked by lots of cocks felt so good, but your cock will always be the best, Master, you're the best…." Kurt said, letting out yet another whimper of need.

"Good boy." Puck replied, quickly removing the cock ring and watching Kurt's face as he had an intense release, covering his mouth as he screamed loudly and come coated the cheerio uniform even more.

Kurt panted heavily as he finished, and Puck kissed along his face. "See, sweetheart? That was a good idea, wasn't it?" he asked, giving Kurt a sweet kiss on the lips. The panting boy nodded his head in reply as Puck helped him up. "Come on, baby, let's get you cleaned up and home and we'll cuddle for a while, okay?" he asked. He looked down at Kurt's sweet smiling face as the other nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>How was that? Was it okay? Was it hot? Still enjoying my stories? I hope so! Let me know, please! <strong>Review!<strong> I love hearing what everyone thought, and I'd also appreciate more ideas! What do you want to read? What smut do you want? What costumes, toys, places, whatever? Let me know! **Review please!**


End file.
